


knock first

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [15]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: After dealing with some business that ended with Rio needing to get physical, he and Beth aren't exactly careful once they get to the house and get busy.(Or: Dean walks in on them.)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 24
Kudos: 249





	knock first

**Author's Note:**

> Jhill88 prompted: I'm sooo happy you're taking prompts, I have one. I would love Dean walking in on Beth And Rio. Lol I'm feeling mean but we deserve it after the Dean and Beth sex scene. I would love for Dean to see what an interested Beth looks like. 
> 
> Or... OMG Mick/ Demon. It might be hard but I would love a day in the life of Mick/Demon as he is stuck between his bosses while they fight (I can't imagine them in the future not having spats like now with him caught in the middle).
> 
> (This is the first one, but I may have something on the way semi-related to the second one.)

Beth wrapped her arm around Rio’s neck, holding him close even as she broke their kiss. “We don’t have time,” she told him.

Rio chuckled. “No?” He lowered his mouth to suck kisses down her neck. 

“We don’t,” she protested. “Dean’s supposed to -“

“Don’t,” he lifted his head, a disgruntled look on his face, “please, don’t say his name when I’ve got my hand down your pants.”

“You don’t have your hand down my -“

Rio slipped his hand down the back of her jeans and squeezed her ass. “You were saying?”

Beth laughed, pulling his face back to hers. They hadn’t been doing this long and it was nice to tease without the undercurrent of enmity that they had grown so used to.

His other hand undid her jeans and came down the front, pushing into her panties and cupping her.

Beth shuddered, gasping into Rio’s mouth. 

“That for me?” he asked, voice gravelly. “You like it when I get rough? When you see me knock people around?”

Not into the idea of giving him control, at least not this early in the day, Beth moved to grip him through his jeans, delighting in his hiss.

“Depends,” she teased, stroking him through the denim, paying particular attention to the head. “Is this for me?”

Rio chuckled and yanked his hands out of her pants only to shove them down and hoist her up so that she was on the dining room table.

“You gonna do something about it?”

Beth bit her bottom lip, looking at him through her lashes. “So it gets you hard, huh?” She started to unbutton her shirt just enough so that he could see her bra. “Fighting,” she added, in case he hadn’t picked up what she was talking about.

He chuckled, pulling her to the edge of the table and going to work on his own jeans. “Yeah,” he admitted easily. “All that adrenaline and nowhere for it to go.”

Jeans pushed down around his skinny hips, he slid his hands up her thighs until his thumbs met at her entrance. 

“You good?” he asked, opening her up as the head of his cock nudged her.

Do I need to get you ready, that was his real question. He’d drop to his knees and bury his head into her, eat her out and finger her until she was begging for him to just put it in already. All she had to do was tell him she needed it. 

Instead, she nodded, giving him the go ahead.

Grinning widely, Rio pushed in and kept going until there was nowhere else for him to go. Moaning, Beth unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. 

“Trying to tease me?” Rio rasped, hiking up her legs until her knees were practically in his armpits. “Show me.”

Beth shook her head. “You first.”

Laughing before ducking down to kiss Beth, he yanked his own shirt off and tossed it aside as he straightened back up. 

Beth could admit that she was greedy for him, all of him. Wanted to run her hands over his chest, his shoulders, his arms, so she did, pulling him a little closer with her legs as her fingers got reacquainted with his skin.

Rather than starting to fuck her though, Rio shook his head. “Your turn.”

“Rio, we don’t have time and -“

“Then hurry up,” he said, not moving.

With a sigh, Beth arched her back so that she could reach behind herself and undo her bra. As soon as it was loose, Rio was pushing up the cups and taking her breasts in his hands, squeezing and pinching. 

“You’re not the only one who likes to touch,” he said with a smug little grin.

Before Beth could come up with any kind of comeback, he started moving.

Beth’s eyes slipped shut as she felt him moving inside of her, above her. She gasped, trying to work her hand in between their bodies to touch herself, but Rio knocked it away.

“Nope,” he said.

“Rio, please,” Beth begged, opening her eyes again to stare at him. She widened her eyes, bit her lip, all the things that she knew got him going.

“We both know you can come like this, Elizabeth,” he murmured, hips slapping against hers. Beth was pretty sure that the table was moving. 

Before she could tell him that they didn’t have time because Dean really was going to be there soon, he pressed her knees towards her chest, changing the angle of his thrusts. 

“Oh!” Beth practically shrieked. “Right there.”

Rio kept grinning, looking far too pleased with himself. “There?”

She could feel his length dragging over all kinds of wonderful places as he continued to fuck her. 

The table really was moving now - Beth could see it when she turned her head to the side in order to give herself a second to recover without the intensity of Rio’s gaze. She nodded frantically in response to his question, tightening herself around him to heighten the sensation.

“You’re gonna come, aren’t you? Without either one of us touching your clit. Without either one of us rubbing you until you can’t even take it anymore.”

Beth’s toes curled. He’d done that before - spent hours and hours driving her over the edge with his mouth and his hands until he’d finally slipped inside of her and all she could do was moan his name.

“Oh fuck,” she cursed, so very close that she could feel it burning up through her. “Yes!”

She arched her back as she wailed, hands turning to claws on Rio’s arms as she peaked.

She was just coming down, ready to get Rio to his orgasm too, when she heard it. 

A gasp.

Beth’s eyes shot open, head whipping to look towards the kitchen where -

“Beth?” Dean said, keys in his hand and eyes wide. 

Part of her was tempted to shove Rio away and gather her clothing as fast as she could, but instead all that came out of her mouth was, “Get the fuck out!”

Dean scrambled to leave, not even shutting the door behind him as he fled.

Rio was laughing, but when she dug her nails into him, his amusement disappeared, replaced with his own need.

It didn’t take long until he was spilling inside of her with a groan and a shiver.

Finally, he lifted his head and looked her in the eye. “Gonna take that key back from him now, sweetheart?”

Beth scowled, pushing him back until his cock slipped out of her so she could get dressed again. And fuck, where were her panties?

She ignored Rio moving around until he came up behind her, reaching over her shoulder to dangle her underwear in front of her face. She snatched them back and yanked them up hastily, grabbing her jeans and pulling them up too. When she turned, Rio was standing there with a handful of tissues and a smirk on his face.

“Was gonna help you clean up,” he told her, “but I guess you aren’t doing that today.”

He stepped closer to her, trapping her against the table again and dropping his hand to press his palm against her cunt, then rubbed, making Beth twitch.

“If I get a UTI,” Beth snapped, “I’m gonna blame you.”

He just laughed, then bent down to kiss her. “Go clean up,” he said, “and I’ll go see if your ex is still in the state.”

Beth couldn’t help but giggle at that, remembering the look of absolute shock on Dean’s face.

“He ever see you like that?”

“Hmm?” she asks, doing up his pants for him. 

“Like you’re getting the fucking of your life?” He gathered her hair in his hand and lifted it to kiss her neck.

Beth shook her head. 

“Good,” Rio murmured before straightening up. “Now he knows,” he said. “And he knows that he never gets to have that again.”

There was a hint of possession in Rio’s tone and in response, Beth pulled his face back down to hers for a kiss.

“No,” she agreed, “he doesn’t. Only you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I'm taking prompts on tumblr (or on here if you prefer). They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful.


End file.
